1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices, compositions and methods for disinfectants to eradicate viral diseases such as HIV and hepatitis and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to applications of alcohols and/or bleaches in wipe, spray, paste, gel, powders or tablets, or bandage form.
2. Background Art
The background and field of this invention is related to disinfectants for cleaning and sanitizing working surfaces or surfaces of skin. Various forms of rubbing alcohol such as 70% isopropyl alcohol have long been used to prepare skin surfaces for health care treatments and procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,905 teaches a container with a strip of continuous premoisturized swabs, each swab being rectangular and interconnected with adjacent swabs at their respective corners. The swabs are impregnated with an antiseptic such as alcohol. While rubbing alcohols are effective cleaners because of their highly volatile nature, alcohols are not effective disinfectants. On the other hand, some concentrations of hydrogen peroxide compositions have been used as disinfectants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,089 teaches a sponge or wipe relying upon a quaternary ammonium hydro peroxide phase-transfer complex achieved by employing an aqueous solution of an alkaline water-soluble salt having hydrogen peroxide of crystallization and a positively charged phase-transfer agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,984 teaches an antimicrobial composition having antiviral, antibacterial and antifungal properties and including a first quaternary ammonium compound, a second quaternary ammonium compound, a nonionic surfactant and a stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,450 teaches a virucidal wipe including a gauze impregnated with 10% sodium hypochlorite solution shielded by a flexible non-porous plastic barrier firmly attached to the gauze to protect the user from viral contamination and from the sodium hypochlorite. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,217 teaches towelettes in a metal foil package bearing germicides such as povidone-iodine, paints, paint removers, nail polish or remover, lubricants, solvents, adhesives and ointments.
However, the known prior art does not present a simple, effective, and readily portable mechanism for disinfecting harmful viruses such as HIV or hepatitis without exposing the user to caustic or corrosive substances and without the need for barriers and other protective devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disinfectant effective to killing HIV and hepatitis without exposing the user to harmful disinfectants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide structures and methods for efficiently dispensing the new disinfectants of the present invention.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a low concentration sodium hypochlorite solution for use as a disinfectant against HIV and hepatitis contamination.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition compromising sodium hypochlorite and alcohol for use as a disinfectant against HIV and hepatitis contamination.
Additional objects of the present invention is to provide delivery modalities including wipes, sprays and bandage applications.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations described below and particularly pointed out in the appended claims.